


President's Night Out

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-30
Updated: 1999-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In response to a ficwrite list challenge, Ray and Fraser live through a typical weird day at the 27th.





	President's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

President's Night Out

President's Night Out.

By Anna McLain

Disclaimer: dueSouth is the property of Alliance. The author will make no money from this work and does not authorize anyone to profit from it. Please, do not archive without the author's express permission. This is a response to the Challenge on ficwrite to use: Star Wars, Presidential, bleach, filters and referee in a story of less than 500 words. Comments welcome at: 

sgmiii@aol.com

* denotes emphasis

Season: 1 or 2, RayV. No pairings. 

Rated: G.

PRESIDENT'S NIGHT OUT

 

The man in the Darth Vader mask giggled and stuck out his foot, which the Mountie deftly hurdled and continued his headlong rush through the halls of District 27. Entering the Bullpen, he pirouetted around a janitor with a mop and bucket of bleach water and skidded to a stop in front of the desk of his partner, Ray Vecchio.

He thrust the item in his hand under Ray's nose.

Ray looked up. "You're outta breath, Benny."

"Ah, yes, Darth Vader tried to delay me." Benny shrugged and glanced toward the hallway.

Ray's expressive green eyes widened, his mobile face the epitome of disbelief. "You been licking things you shouldn't have, Benny?" He looked around the squad room, brow furrowed. "Vader? From Star Wars?"

Benny nodded. "Your coffee filters, Ray. I imagine these will appease the Leftenant?"

Ray took them, jumped up and headed for his bosses' office. "They better. He chewed my butt off already."

Benny followed and frowned.

"Ray, your clothing is rather loose, but it would seem you have ample--"

"Are you *looking* at my butt?" his voice rose sharply. He whirled to face his partner. "That's not what I meant! I can't *believe* you're actually looking at--" He pulled his grey Armani suit jacket tight around him.

"Guys, guys!" Elaine stepped between them, hands raised. "Do I always have to play referee with you?" The Civilian Aide shook her head and swept her ebony hair over her shoulder. These guys were always bickering. She snatched the filters from Ray's hands and gave him a file folder. "I'll take these. You get to interrogate *them*." She indicated behind him with a nod of her head and a small grin. She stepped back and leaned against the edge of her desk to watch. Welsh's coffee filters could wait.

The two men turned as one. Benny's eyebrows flew up. Ray's mouth fell open. "What is this, a Presidential Election?" He watched the men traipse through the door, all dressed as various dead presidents. They were all shapes, sizes and ages. Upon closer inspection, Benny noted Abe Lincoln and JFK were both women. At least one other was of questionable gender. He cleared his throat, licked his lower lip in a way that made Elaine shiver, and ran two fingers along the brim of his Stetson.

"Ah, Ray." He smiled politely. "I do believe I have sentry duty."

"Chicken," Ray called at his partner's retreating back. He smacked his hand with the file folder and scowled. "Okay, first off, I didn't vote for any of ya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
